An Experienced Lover
by potterfan310
Summary: Rose keeps on telling Lily that she needs an expereienced just like she does. It omes as a great shock to Lily when she finds out who Rose's experienced lover is and not only that she agrees. A/N Contains Smut, threesome, femme slash, cross gen and cousincest. RW/DM/LLP


**A/N This is my first go at a threesome, it contains femeslash, cross gen, cousincest and a lot of smut.**

It was a warm summers night in June, there were thousands of people gathered at Malfoy Manor all for one reason, an engagement party. It was no ordinary engagement party, for this one was between a Weasley and a Malfoy.

"Rose are you sure this is okay?" Whispered Lily Potter as she followed her cousin Rose Weasley up the servants staircae in Malfoy Manor.

Rose rolled her eyes even though her cousin couldn't see her do it, "Of course Lily, you wanted an experienced lover well I'm taking you to one."

"But won't they miss you Rose, it is your engagement party."

"Probably not, Mum is to busy talking wedding stuff with Astoria, Dad is probably with Uncle Harry criticising everything about the Malfoys and Scorpius is probably lapping up the attention off the press. No one will miss us, I swear. And if they do, I'll say I was giving you a tour of the house."

With Rose's words Lily started to calm down but she was still extremely nervous. She was nineteen and never been kissed let alone had sex. But Rose was her older cousin, they were really close, as close as sisters. Rose was pretty and boys adored her, but only had eyes for one boy: Scorpius Malfoy.

Well that was what Lily had thought until Rose had told her that she had an experienced lover, someone that wasn't Scorpius. Lily had been shocked to here it but she had felt a lot better when Rose had suggested she meet up with him.

Lily had always had a crush on Lorcan Scamander and hopefully from Rose's help by the end of the night Lily would have Lorcan in her bed.

"Rose, this is really creepy." Lily whispered.

"Hush Lily or you won't be getting you-know-what tonight of you-know-who." Rose hissed as she pushed the door open that lead out onto the corridor. Rose lead the way and stopped outside the door that had a plaque on it saying 'Study.'.

Lily grabbed Rose's armed as she went to knock, "But Ro this is Mr Malfoy's private study."

"Chill Lily, I know what I'm doing." Rose told her with a smile as she knocked.

"Come in." Came the soft drawl of Draco Malfoy.

Rose entered but Lily stayed in the doorway, peering into the older man's study.

"Evening ladies." Draco drawled. "How can I help you on this fine summer's night?"

"You know what for Dray, Lily needs someone experienced and you're the best." Rose said in a low voice.

Lily couldn't believe her ears, Draco Malfoy was Rose's experienced lover. She's engaged to his son and yet they're still doing it.

Rose turned to look at her cousin, "It's ok Lil, you can come in you know."

Lily entered slowly, it looked like a normal study. There was a desk, bookshelves and cabinets but the one thing that looked out-of-place was the large canopied bed.

Rose ran a hand down Draco's chest and undone the buttons of his silk green shirt. Draco chucked softly as his placed kisses down her jawbone, neck and above her breasts. His shirt was soon gone and Lily was astonished that for a man of his age he still had a very toned body and she couldn't deny but he looked good.

Draco smiled as Rose trailed kissed down his bare chest and stopped at the top of his trousers. She undone his belt and unzipped the smart black trousers. "You look very pretty tonight Rose, I see you made an extra special effort."

"Of course, I mean it is my engagement party." Rose said as she stood back up allowing Draco's hand slide up under the netting of her short poofy blue dress. Rose threw her head back causing some of her red hair to come out of the up do that Lily had spent ages doing and she groaned in pleasure as Draco fingered her.

With his free hand Draco under her dress and Rose helped him pull it over her head tossing it aside, leaving her stood there in nothing but a blue strapless bra with Draco's hand between her legs.

"Oh I do love it when you don't where knickers." He growled as he undid her bra setting free her pink, perky breasts. Draco loved Rose's breasts, they were firm, pert and didn't sag unlike his wife's.

Lily stood still, horrified but also slightly aroused at the sight of her cousin's naked body. Lily hated that she wanting to admit that Rose had really nice boobs, they were at least a double D and were very round.

Draco bent forward and started sucking at the nipple on Rose's right breast. His other hand moved faster and faster and Lily could see that Rose was bucking her hips towards him. Somehow Draco managed to steer Rose towards the bed without having to removed his mouth or fingers from her body.

Lily briefly wondered if they had done this before and from the things Rose had told her, they probably had. Lily moved further in the room as her curiosity got the better of her, Draco was thrusting his fingers into Rose so hard that Lily wondered if it hurt.

Surely it would, She thought.

Rose threw her head back in pleasure as she came on Draco's fingers. Draco detached himself from her breast and looked over at Lily, "Is Miss Potter going to leave or is she watching?" Draco asked as he removed his fingers from Rose and then proceeded to run them up her body, leaving a trail of white fluid.

Draco straddled Rose allowing her to sit up, she was breathing heavily as she sucked on his fingers before sliding his silk green boxers down to his ankles and pulling them off. "Oh Lily isn't going anywhere, she's staying." Rose purred, "Aren't you Lils."

Lily nodded as she swallowed trying to take in everything that was happening and at the same time trying to push the thoughts out of her head. Draco had a huge cock and it certainly looked like it would hurt if it entered her.

Rose reached out and took Draco's cock in her hands, she ran a nail up one side and Draco moaned softly. She put her hands either side and moved them up and down, up and down. Draco groaned in pleasure and not long after Lily could see white stuff glistening on the tip of his penis.

Rose moved faster and within minutes Draco was calling out her name as he cum all over her stomach and chest. Rose removed her hands and run a finger up the trail of cum before sucking her finger clean. She beant down and took his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around and licking all the cum off his tip.

Lily gasped as she felt something wet in her knickers, she briefly wondered if she had wet herself until Draco chuckled, "I think Miss Potter's enjoying the show, is she going to join us now?"

Rose stopped what she was doing and got up much to Draco's dismay and went over to her cousin, grabbing her by the hand. "You wanted experience and now you're going to get it."

"I-I, but.." Lily started to protest as Rose unzipped her gold dress. Lily then stepped out of it so she wouldn't trip as Rose dragged her over to Draco. Rose lifted Draco's cock and slowly lowered herself back onto it before moving up and down.

"Lil come on." She said quietly.

Lily reluctantly moved to get o the bed, Rose helped her up and she knelt there wondering what to do. Rose grabbed her leg and swung it over Draco's face so that Lily was straddling him.

"What do I do?" Lily whispered quietly, Rose said nothing but leant over and hooked her fingers into the crotch area of her knickers and moved them aside, "Wh-" Lily started to say but then she felt something warm touch her and she groaned.

Draco's tongue was flicking against her clit, something that caused a woman great pleasure according to Rose. After a few minutes Lily pulled out her wand and vanished her knickers so that Draco had full range of her womanly parts.

"Oh my god!" Lily groaned as Draco's tongue flicked, licked and rolled against her folds. She felt a little prod and soon something was rubbing her clit causing her to groan even louder.

"Enjoying yourself Lil?" Rose asked breathlessly as she carried on bouncing on Draco's dick, her breasts flying all over the place.

Lily shut her eyes and from behind her, Draco undid her bra clasp freeing her own pert breasts. Draco felt like he was in a fantasy world as he licked the Potter girls tight, warm folds and as Rose bounced up and down on his throbbing cock. Draco reached out and took each of Rose's breasts in his hands, making sure the he rubbed his thumbs over his nipple.

Rose groaned as Draco rubbed her nipples and as she bounced even harder, making sure that his thick cock was hitting her g-spot. As she bounced Rose watched her cousin who was biting her lip, she stared as her pert boobs which were a C cup and reached out to play with the nipples.

Rose wanted Lily to feel the pleasure she was getting as Draco rubbed her own.

Lily suddenly felt very aware that there was a pair of hands on his boobs, she was enjoying as they rubbed a thumb over her nipple but was shocked to see who was doing it when she opened her eyes. "But you're my cousin." She hissed when she saw it was Rose.

"Lil you're more than a sister to me and you have one smoking hot body, it's a threesome enjoy the experience."

Part of Lily wanted to run, she didn't care about having experience any more. She would rather her first time be for love not lust. But another part of her enjoyed it, she enjoyed the way Rose was making her feel as she rubbed her nipples and she was enjoying the way Draco's nose was pressed against her clit. Lily had been biting her lip to stop the moans from coming but as Draco hit her clit once more she felt the urge, like she had to be.

She clenched the muscles in her legs automatically as she worried what would happen. Lily squeezed her thighs together the best she could, with Draco's face still between them, she could feel a funny sensation in the lower half of her stomach and she felt her muscles heaving.

"Rose, what's going on?"

Rose didn't answer but stopped rubbing Lily's left nipple, she reached forward as she bounced and engulfed it.

"Oh Fuck," Lily gasped as Rose's tongue swirled it. Her hands went out and moved on top as Draco's as she felt the urge. She knew what was going to happen, Rose had told her before about orgasms but she never though she would get one.

Draco moved her hands allowing Lily to grip her cousins breasts tighter, Rose gasped in pleasure and carried on tweaking Lily's nipples.

"Fuck," Lily cried as she felt the urge to release, she flung her head back as she kneaded Rose's breasts even harder making her groan, "Fuck, I'm-"

Lily's breathing was fast as Draco nudged her clit a few more time until she finally released, "Fuck!" She cried out as her orgasm hit her, she felt like her body was on fire. Lily cried out again as she felt warm liquid run down her thighs.

Lily carried on squeezing Rose's boobs as she bounced up and down and it wasn't long before Rose threw her head back in pleasure and cried out, her womanly fluids trickling down Draco.

Both girls were panting hard as they carried on squeezing each others breasts, both of them could feel their muscles contracting as they came down from their orgasms. "That was amazing." Lily managed to mutter.

"We're swapping places Lil and we need to hurry because Dray looks likes if he doesn't get seen to then he's going to explode." Rose ordered.

Lily climbed off of Draco who was lapping up her fluids, "Rose what do I do?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Dray get up so Lily can go on the bottom." Draco did as she said and stood up, "Lil lie down." Lily did as Rose said and led down, keeping her legs firmly together. Rose gave Lily a swift kiss on the lips and Lily could taste Draco's salty essence that still lingered there. Rose trailed her kisses down Lily's body and inbetween her thighs, "Open up Lil."

Lily slowly spread her legs wide along with a little help from Rose. Draco watched the cousins with a look of hunger in his eyes, Rose was right if they didn't see to him soon he would do it himself.

Rose looked at Lily in the eye, she looked nervous, "Lil trust me, this may hurt but it's ok. It means that when Draco goes in it won't hurt as much."

Lily nodded, her red hair cascading around her shoulders. She pushed it out the way as she felt a finger rubbing her enterance. She gasped as Rose inserted one finger into her, she made a come here motion and Lily groaned slightly.

"God Lil, you're so tight. One second." Rose removed her finger and moved it so that she could insert it inside of her own slick pussy. Rose put two fingers in and thrusted so that she could lube them before removing them and teasing Lily's clit.

Rose moved her two fingers and lined them up with lily's hole before pushing them it, Lily gasped and bucked her hips whist Rose muttered, "Sorry." before inserting a third finger as Lily writhered. Rose took her fingers out and started thrusting back and forth, Lily soon adjusted and was moving her hips in time.

Draco stood watching the girls and decided enough was enough, he sat on Lily's stomach stradling her so that his cock was near her face, his balls resting on her boobs. He moved so that the tip of his cock brushed her lips and parted them.

Lily opened her mouth to allow his cock in, she remembered what Rose had said about blow jobs: lick, swirl and suck. Lily did what she could but all she could do was groan as Rose's fingers went furth and further in. Lily felt the same surge as before but it wasn't as intense. With one last thrust Lily released and her womanly fluids went all over Rose's hand.

Rose smiled as she removed her fingers and licked them, "God Lil, you taste so sweet. Draco move."

Draco shimmied down and lined his cock up with Lily's hole and allowed his tip to run over her folds whilst Rose straddled Lily's body. After a nod from Rose's head, Draco thrust hard into the young Potter. Rose had been right, she was tight, after all this was her first time.

Rose took Lily's hand and guided it to her wet pussy, "Lily explore, don't think about it just do it okay and don't worry about hurting me. I like it rough."

Draco chuckled as he thrust into Lily's wet pussy again causing her to groan. Lily had understood what Rose had said and allowed her to run a finger along her cousin's wet slit. She rubbed her thumb over Rose's clit and she moaned before reaching out and holding Lily's breasts in each hand.

Lily sighed and inserted one finger in and felt her cousin clench around her, "Oh yes Lily!" Rose moaned softly. In went a second finger and Lily moved them in and out before adding a third which caused Rose to really groan.

Lily decided to use her left hand since it was just lying by her side and took a hold of Rose's boob, squeezing and rubbing it as she had done to her. Rose started to get a rhythm going as Lily thrust into her, Draco also had a rhythm going in time with Rose as she bounced on Lily's fingers.

There was no point in denying it now but Lily was enjoying herself, she was even more excited than when her parents bought her, her first broom. She was high on arosual and pleasure and she loved it.

They thrust in time and Draco felt his throbbing cock give way as he sowed his seed inside of Lily. Throwing his head back he grunted in pleasure, waiting for the Potter girl to cum herself. Draco didn't have to wait long as with one more thrust into Rose, Lily tensed and then cried out with her orgasm, her fluids trickling down her thighs,

Rose's forehead was sweaty what with all the bouncing, she thrust hard down onto Lily's fingers so that she hit her g-spot and cried out as she orgasmed, her warm juices flowing all over Lily's hand and stomach.

Lily pulled her fingers out and held them to her mouth, they smelt sickly sweet and when she licked one finger cleaned, she had never tasted anything as nice. Lily held her hand out to Rose who was panting and allowed her to lick them clean.

The girls detangled themselves as Draco grabbed his wand and pointed it at them all, the cum was soon gone as was their sweaty brows. Lily lead there as she watched Draco get dressed, he tossed the girls their bras as well as Lily's knickers.

"Well Girls, the pleasure was mine. I hope to see you again, sometime soon." Draco drawled as he stood up doing his trousers and belt up as he went, before starting on his shirt buttons.

"Oh I do hope so." Rose purred as she picked her dress up of his desk and stepping into it. "You may find me in the trees behind Scorpius' old tree house if you fancy another round, seeing as I don't have any knickers on."

"We'll see my love." He said, placing a kiss on her lips before coming over to Lily and pecking her on the cheek. "Fairwell Miss Potter, I do hope your lovely cousin brings you again."

Lily nodded, "I hope so too."

Draco left the room leaving the two cousins alone, "So Lil, did you really need an experienced lover?"

"Oh yes," Lily replied as she pulled her dress back on and then removed her knickers before setting them alight with her wand. "I won't be needing these, May I join you later Rose in the trees. You're excellent you know."

Rose smiled wickedly, "Oh I know. Draco wasn't your experienced lover, I was. I've liked you for awhile and Draco can satisfy my needs that Scorpius doesn't, I prefer a woman's touch if you know what I mean."

Lily nodded, "I do now."

"Let's go party." Rose said as they linked arms before leaving the study.

"How long were we y'know?" Lily asked as they made their way down the back stairs.

"About an hour, once you get going you can't stop."

Lily smiled, "Love you Rosie and thanks."

"Love you too Lils." Rose replied as they entered the kitchen and grabbing a drink each before going out into the summer air.


End file.
